Fureur
by Mouflette
Summary: Petites réflexions de Ianto Jones.


_Titre _: Fureur

_Résumé _: Petites réflexions de Ianto Jones.

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient. Faut demander à Russel T. DAVIES et à la BBC.

_Note 1_ : Voilà, One-shot tout frais. Du Jack/Ianto. Un bon couple à mon humble avis.

_Note 2_ : Première fanfiction. Ça fait bizarre. Depuis le temps que j'en lis. Faut bien se lancer un jour.

**----------------------------**

**Fureur**

_Le calme qui évoque la paix dans la nature, fait toujours présager, dans l'entourage des humains, quelque sinistre catastrophe, comme si leur état normal était l'agitation, le bruit et la fureur._[Hélène Ouvrard]

Torchwood. C'est un mot aux multiples significations. Aux multiples sens.

Ce fut un nom de lieu. C'est un groupe. Ce sont à chaque fois des gens, des rencontres.

Et c'est aussi une limite. Entre le passé et le futur. Une frontière. Entre la Terre et ce qu'il y hors de la Terre et qui parfois menace.

Il faut être prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Toujours.

A une potentielle fin du monde. A des Cannibales. A la Mort, la vrai, enfin personnifiée quoi. Et même à des gants.

Etre à l'écoute. Toujours

De l'alarme, des ordres de Jack, des intuitions de Gwen, des avertissements de Tosh, des sarcasmes d'Owen, même si on pourrait parfois se passer de ces derniers.

Savoir répondre aux interrogations et desiderata de chacun. N'importe lesquels. Toujours.

Courses. Codes. Versets de la Bible apocalyptiques. Café !

Je sais tout cela. J'y suis prêt. Je m'y suis préparé.

La seule chose que je ne puisse contrôler dans ce monde à part, que je ne puisse ranger, ordonner ou même programmer, c'est la fureur. La fureur envers toutes choses, vivantes ou mortes, lorsque notre esprit ne peut plus être apaisé parce que saturé de violences et de c'est aussi ça. Parce que nous sommes retranchés dans un lieu où l'humanité se perd parfois, pour laisser la place à ce que nous ne pouvons parfois pas concevoir. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes en groupe.L'humain a des instincts grégaires. C'est pour cela aussi que Jack est des notre. Il ne pourrait concevoir sa longue et immortelle vie sans la chaleur d'autres compagnons de route. Seuls, nous serions morts après être devenus fous.

----

Il y a une différence entre ce que je fais et ce que je pense.

J'aime à penser que le calme que je porte en façade me protège, aussi bien des attaques verbales que du monde extérieur. Ce flegme est un rempart que finalement peu de personnes se résolvent à franchir.

C'est vrai.

J'ai noté que lorsqu'une personne élève la voix, on est enclin à lui répondre encore plus fort. Gwen et Jack peuvent être très forts à ce petit jeu. Le flegme est une force. La meilleure face à la tourmente extérieure. Et c'est une force que je semble posséder naturellement.

Comme mon sens de l'organisation. Ce sont les seules peut être, mais on se défend avec ce que l'on a. Jack dit que mon regard innocent l'est aussi. Il pourrait parait-il forcer à infléchir les pensées des gens, si je savais un peu mieux m'en servir.

Mais je ne suis pas innocent. Qui le serait en étant un employé de Torchwood. Personne. Et non, Tosh n'est certainement pas innocente. Et puis, est-ce que mes regards ont déjà fait taire Owen. Sérieusement ? Il devrait d'ailleurs un peu regarder du côté de Tosh des fois, je suis sur qu'elle le surprendrait.

Mais aussi bien ce calme me protège de l'extérieur, autant ce qui peut bouillir violemment à l'intérieur n'a que peu d'exutoire et même si la comparaison peut faire sourire, je me fais parfois l'effet d'être une cocote minute.

Depuis que je gravite dans ces locaux, il ne m'a jamais été permis de relâcher d'une quelconque manière la pression. Cela pourrait nous mettre en danger !

Je veille au fonctionnement de cette base. Je dois devancer leurs désirs et leurs pensées. Rien ne doit être de travers, tout doit être prêt de manière à ce que chacun soit dans les meilleures conditions de travail possible. Cela est ma responsabilité. Et je ne peux y déroger. Cela me plaît de travailler, d'être utile, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Parce que ma vie est devenue cela. Quitte à exploser parfois, de manière brusque, sans que je sois capable de faire attention à ce que je vais toucher dans la déflagration. Moi qui suis pourtant si raisonnable, je ne peux dans ces moments faire preuve de la moindre logique.

---

Je n'ai pourtant pas été élevé ainsi.

Ma vie est rangée. J'aime la vie et ses petits plaisirs. Flâner dans les rues à la recherche d'objets hétéroclites, rendre visite à mon torréfacteur et goûter avec lui ses dernières trouvailles et mes dernières commandes, prendre des notes sur tout ce que je vois et observe, sur les attitudes des gens, proches ou non, leurs habitudes.

J'aime mon boulot.

Aurais-je seulement pu laisser passer cette chance de travailler avec eux tous ? Et participer, même si c'est pour peu de choses, à la sauvegarde de notre planète.

Mais je n'aime pas cette violence qui se cache en moi, tapie dans les recoins et replis de mon esprit, pourtant si ordonné. J'aime ma stabilité et j'aime à penser que je suis comme un point de repère inamovible pour certains.

Il y a désormais l'attente du déclenchement de la fureur. Je l'attends, sans trop savoir quels seront les dégâts et les pots cassés que je devrais ramasser après.

Mais je tiens. Parce que même si personne ne le dis, ni même ne le pense, tout du moins consciemment, je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi, de mes capacités. Je ne suis pas payé à rien. Jack n'est pas bête. Il n'est pas de ceux qui emploient les gens à ne rien faire. Bien que mes fesses et mon café aient été un sacré argument tout à fait convaincant en ma faveur, d'après ses dires. Et puis lequel serait capable de tenir un office du tourisme ? Et les archives ? La maintenance ?

Et il y a les rencontres. Nombreuses.

D'abord celle d'un autre monde, d'un autre univers. Torchwood, c'est aussi une porte qui se franchi. Mais c'est un passage à sens unique. Une fois que le premier pas est fait, on ne peut plus marcher que dans ces lieux et à travers ce nom. On y court même. Plus rien d'autre n'existe. Hormis ces rencontres. Ces découvertes. Elles sont diverses et variées. Mais au final, elles marquent toujours les esprits. Profondément. Parfois durement.

Nos victoires et nos réussites nous apportent de la joie, la force de continuer et la rage de vivre.

Mais souvent, le tout est tinté d'amertume. Et de tristesse. Les blessures sont nombreuses et elles ont tendance à s'accumuler.

Tout comme les morts. Ceux la aussi c'est moi qui les notes, les archive et les range. Ça me permet de les ranger aussi dans un coin de ma tête. De les enfermer en quelque sorte. Pour ne pas qu'ils reviennent me hanter. Pour ne pas y penser. Même si certains cadavres sont longs à enfermer. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Rester en mode automatique. Eviter les réminiscences.

Le mieux à faire c'est de regarder un nouveau matin poindre son nez. Voir demain et non hier. Penser à tout ce qu'il y aura à faire. Et que le monde continue de tourner. Même s'il ici faut parfois jongler avec le passé pour aider le présent.

Mais je ne suis qu'un homme. De la chair. Du sang. Des pensées. Et surtout des sentiments. Ces derniers mènent souvent à des jugements. A des choix. J'ai déjà fait des choix. J'ai déjà jugé. Décidé de partir à gauche plutôt qu'à droite. Mes choix ont parfois été bons. Parfois mauvais. Humain en somme.

---

Torchwood est un tourbillon. Non. Un cyclone, qui emporte tout sur son passage. Mais pour rester à l'abri, dans son œil, le flegme, l'efficacité et la volonté sont nécessaires. Et ce sont des capacités qu'il m'a fallut acquérir. Avec le temps et l'expérience. Forger le caractère. Voilà une expression intéressante. On utilise une matière et un outil et avec leur combinaison, on façonne un nouvel objet. Ma pensée est à la fois la matière première et l'instrument qui permettent la transformation et la création d'un nouvel objet. Cependant, même l'armure reste du métal. Et mes pensées restent les mêmes, malgré le fait qu'elles soient renforcées et protégées.

Je n'ai donc pas tant changé que cela. Et les pensées bouillonnent parfois. Elles tentent de se libérer de leur carcan. Et si je ne veille pas, si je ne décompresse pas, la fureur s'échappe. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre exutoire que la fureur lorsque l'on travaille à Torchwood.

Alors elle se déverse sous différentes formes. Et il peut y avoir des larmes, des cris, des uppercuts, des mots que l'ont a pas l'habitude de laisser passer et l'exacerbation de la violence, de la haine, jusqu'à la rage et toute perte de raison. Jusqu'à la mort.

---

Et puis, il y a le sexe aussi. Moins dangereux. Enfin, c'est une autre forme de danger. Pour certains, le chocolat est le meilleur anti-dépresseur au monde. Pour moi, c'est le sexe. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Owen. Et puis j'ai Jack. Alors assouvir les tensions avec cet homme, c'est comme s'offrir une journée de thalasso. On est fatigué après coup, mais le corps et l'esprit retombent dans un apaisement douillet et réparateur.

Dans nos corps à corps, la fureur est toujours présente. Heureusement que sa peau ne marque pas longtemps. Ni la mienne.

Cela arrive toujours sans prévenir. Sans coup de semonce. Souvent le soir, après une dure et longue journée, de celles qui sont synonymes de morts et de blessures. De celles qui s'accompagnent de rage et de sang. Parce qu'on n'a pas été assez rapide, que l'on n'a pas pris la bonne décision, qu'il aurait fallu que les choses se passent autrement.

Et c'est quand le silence se fait, que tout se calme et que les autres repartent, que la fureur augmente. Jusqu'à éclater. Parce qu'il y a encore d'adrénaline et que la colère est toujours présente. Il n'y a plus que nous. Et chacun devient l'exutoire de l'autre. Pour que la bataille se termine enfin. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Pour revenir au point de départ. Pour se sentir vivre et sentir le sang affluer et refluer dans nos veines. Pour avoir la force de vouloir voir le lendemain.

Dans ces moments, il n'y a plus que la fureur de vivre. Le contact devient impérieux. Mes mains tremblent à chaque fois lorsque je le déshabille. Que je tente de le dévêtir. J'oublie alors mes bonnes manières et toute ma retenue. Je ne vois plus que nos corps qui se tendent sous le besoin, nos membres et la sueur qui se mêlent et se touchent.

S'ajoutent parfois des larmes. Les miennes. Les siennes. Leur goût salé nous rappelle qu'en cet instant nous pouvons tout laisser échapper. La rage, la colère et la haine, mais aussi, la tristesse et l'amertume. Et peut être quelque chose de plus doux aussi. Juste quand nos regards se croisent, lorsque, d'un coup, l'on s'aperçoit que l'on n'est pas tout seul dans le bateau, qu'il y à l'autre en face, avec nous, qui nous regarde et qui comprend.

Et puis il y a les bruits. Des cris, des gémissements, des râles, des souffles saccadés, des murmures … Il peut y avoir tant de douleur dans nos voix dans ces instants. Tellement de bruits. Même le bruit du sang qui bat alors à mes oreilles me paraît parfois assourdissant, presque déchirant.

Et puis le silence revient. L'acte est achevé. De manière brutale. Aussi brutal que le moment où l'on se jette l'un sur l'autre. La fureur s'apaise. L'air peut rentrer à nouveau normalement dans nos poumons. Le torrent s'est déversé dans les eaux calmes et sans remous du lac. Ne reste que la paix. Nous sommes à nouveau prêt pour affronter la vie et ses aléas.

---

L'un contre l'autre, nous ne parlons pas. Pas encore. Ce sont des minutes précieuses, car trop rares et fugaces. Elles sont hors du temps. Il ne faut pas les gâcher en de veines paroles. Les gestes et les regards sont les seuls autorisés. Une main caressante dans un cou encore moite. Une couverture remontée sur des épaules nues pour ne pas perdre la chaleur si confortable. Une main qui se noue à une autre. Un sourire entendu. Un coup d'œil à l'heure.

Et selon les regards, nous nous attardons. Nous sortons parfois. L'air de la mer a un parfum enivrant après nos ébats. Je propose parfois une tasse de café fait maison. Et d'autre fois du chocolat chaud. Du vrai. Pas celui de supermarché. Qui a dit que j'étais spécialisé uniquement dans le café ? Jack a l'air d'apprécier les deux de la même manière en tout cas.

Et j'apprécie les deux sur ses lèvres. Car nous apprécions aussi les nuits de douceur après les journées de rage. Elles ont un goût de reviens-y. Il n'y a plus d'amertume mais des jeux. Et il y a beaucoup plus aussi. Ces heures nous permettent de tenir. D'avancer. De vivre.

Jusqu'à ce que la tension revienne. Elle revient toujours. A un moment ou à un autre, on recommence à accumuler. Car nos jours se suivent et se ressemblent même s'ils sont tous différents. Avec un métier pareil, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Même lorsqu'on porte le titre de Coffee Boy. Un titre qui me semble d'ailleurs plus honorable maintenant que les autres y font attention.

Et puis j'ai besoin de cette fureur pour vivre, je ne peux plus faire autrement désormais. J'y ai goûté, de la même manière que l'on goûte à une drogue. A partir de là, il n'y a plus de sevrage possible. D'autant que l'une des composantes du produit s'appelle Jack. Et que la qualité est toujours au rendez-vous. Que puis-je y faire. Il me faut toujours le meilleur.

Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre désormais.

Juste. Parfois je me dis que quand d'autres marchent tranquillement sur le fil de la vie, moi je cours et il me semble distinguer la mort au loin. Comme si toute cette folie accélérait ma chute inéluctable dans les ténèbres.

Mais je n'ai aucuns regrets.

Après tout il est stipulé dans mon contrat que je peux mourir à tout moment, pas forcément sur la Terre, dans des circonstances inexplicables et inexpliquées.

-----------------------

_Toutes les critiques sont acceptées. C'est à vous de juger._


End file.
